


Belong

by 9haharharley1



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Branding, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is pleasantly surprised by Charles a few days after the events of Renovationklok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.

As Charles dozed lightly next to him, Nathan could not help but run his hands lightly down the toned back of his manager. The guy had been gone for nine months and after the obvious success of Dethklok’s most expensive concert ever, Nathan just could not keep his hands off of his lover. Charles hardly left his sight and Nathan got pissed when he could not locate the man. The guys liked to tease him for worrying, but the front man couldn’t help it. He worried. He worried when Toki was drinking himself into a coma; he worried when Murderface hurt himself and when Pickles was doing the really heavy drugs. And he worried when Charles would not stay in his line of sight.

 

So, he was paranoid. So sue him. Oh, wait, Charles wouldn’t let you.

 

God, he had missed Charles.

 

The lawyer must have been in a dead sleep (Nathan wouldn’t be surprised considering what they had just done), because he didn’t even twitch when Nathan rested his large hand against the pale flesh. Charles was skinny, but he was lean, his back taut and lightly muscled. He started at the neck and worked his way down, tracing painted nails over shoulder blades and running them over the bumps of the lawyer’s spine.

 

As his hand got to the small of Charles’ back, the most brutal manager stiffened. Nathan’s eyes shot to the back of his head before darting back down.

 

There was a white bandage resting at the base of Charles’ back. Nathan hadn’t noticed it earlier because he had been too preoccupied by his lovely manager’s lips. He traced his finger around the edge of the bandage, Charles relaxing slowly under his ministrations.

 

“What happened?” asked the front man. He stared down contemplatively at the bandage, worry wrinkling his brow as he tried to figure out the proper way to kill and torture whoever had hurt his lover.

 

“Nathan,” Charles started. He turned his head around to smile sweetly at his singer. “Don’t worry. I allowed it to happen.”

 

A questioning look overcame Nathan’s face. He stared down at the pristine bandage before understanding lit his green eyes. He turned wide eyes back to Charles, who simply continued to smile.

 

“You got the brand?” Nathan asked disbelievingly. “You didn’t… You don’t need…”  


Charles shook his head. “I know I don’t need it. I wanted it. So I got it.”

 

“But why?” The large hand softly stroked over the bandage.

 

A shudder overcame Charles. “Because… in a way, I belong to Dethklok,” he stated breathlessly. “I would have nothing if I hadn’t found you guys; if you hadn’t found me. I want the world to know that I belong to Dethklok. I want everyone to know that I belong to you. Charles Offdenson belongs to Nathan Explosion.” He slowly reached behind to grip the edge of the bandage. Ever so slowly, as if giving his lover a strip tease, he pulled the bandage off, not wincing once.

 

Nathan held his breath, his eyes widening to triple the size as he studied the branded flesh. The skin around it was bright red. “Did you just get this?” he asked slowly.

 

“Yes,” Charles admitted. “I got it this morning.”

 

Nathan dared not touch the pained flesh. His eyes, however, were locked on it. “How bad does it hurt?”

 

The smaller body shrugged. “It’s not as bad as it was earlier. I actually forgot it was there for a while,” he stated with a smirk.

 

“I would have been gentler if had known,” Nathan said guiltily.

 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you.” He threw him a smirk over his shoulder. “It was worth it.”

 

“Just so you could prove that we own you?” Nathan raised an eyebrow.

 

“That _you_ own me.” Charles rolled over so that he could stare at Nathan fully. He ran his fingers over Nathan’s broad chest, splaying long fingers over his heart. “This way no one could ever possibly try to take me away from you again.” He stared hard into green eyes.

 

After a seemingly eternal moment of staring, Nathan finally drew Charles in close to himself, minding the brand, and kissing him harshly, pressing their naked bodies tightly together. Charles smirked teasingly when they parted.

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he teased.

 

Nathan gave a smirk of his own. “Maybe a little bit…” He pulled his lover on top of himself, hands holding tightly onto slender hips. “Care to do anything about that?” He rubbed himself against Charles’ own growing excitement.

 

Charles moaned, leaning down to kiss the dark haired man, roughly pressing their lips together. Nathan pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth, searching for the other that soon came to greet his.

 

Pulling away breathlessly, Charles stared down at his smirking lover. “Apparently, the idea of owning me is too much of a turn on for you.”

 

The rock star’s loud laughter was soon accompanied by wanton moans and desperate pleas for ‘more’.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Dethklok song "The Gears."


End file.
